Silver and Blue
by BarianQueen
Summary: Severus and Lily had a secret relationship while at Hogwarts. What's more, they were married after graduation and had a daughter! But when Voldemort comes, and ruins everything, now it's time for Selene's adventures, and to find the truth. OC/DM
1. Prologue: Destruction

**A/N:** Oh, hello there! This is a fanfic based around an OC character of mine that I made for a website to RP, and I've grown rather attached to her. So, here's my latest story! I am not exactly in the mood to update my Conan stories, so here's my first HP fic since well.. a few years now. Most of them are Drarry, not that there's anything wrong with that... Enjoy!

**Summary:** Severus and Lily had a secret relationship while at Hogwarts. What's more, they were married after graduation and had a daughter! But when Voldemort comes, and ruins everything, now it's time for Selene's adventures in the Wizarding World, and to find out the truth. OC/DM

**Warnings:** Character death, OCs, OOCness (possibly), sexual things later on.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me, because I am not JK Rowling. So it will never be mine. I do own the character Selene Snape, however.

Silver and Blue

**Prologue:** Destruction

''Lily, it's him! Take Harry and run!''

Seconds later, sounds of doors banging open were heard, followed by a figure appearing in the doorway. The Dark Lord had come.

''_Avada Kedavra_!''

The spell hit James first, who lingered on the stairs, to make sure his family got to safety. Now, his dead eyes stared up at the ceiling as he lay on the floor.

Voldemort moved up the stairs, wand in hand. He arrived in the nursery, where a young, beautiful woman with emerald green eyes and fiery red hair was trying to console her son.

''Harry, be safe. Be strong.''

''_Avada Kedavra_!''

A scream was heard. Unseeing, unblinking green eyes stared up at the ceiling.

The Dark Lord turned towards the small infant child, who was staring down at his mother's unmoving body. This time however, when the curse hit, he was the one that fell. The boy, Harry, wasn't harmed whatsoever, aside from a strange lightning bolt shaped scar resting on his forehead.

The Dark Lord was gone.

* * *

><p>''You said... you were going to keep her safe...''<p>

''Lily and James put their faith in the wrong person, Severus. Rather like you.''

''A-And.. what of the children?''

''The girl is safe at an orphanage in Muggle London. Harry has been taken to his Aunt and Uncle's for protection-''

''He doesn't need protection, the Dark Lord is gone!''

''The Dark Lord will return, Severus. And when that time comes, the boy will be in terrible danger.''

Silence fell between the two men. A young Severus Snape stood in Dumbledore's office, leaning against the doorway, looking absolutely devastated. The headmaster was staring out the window, before he turned to the other.

''They are both safe, Severus. And soon, when the time is ready, we will collect them.''

''Just... not now.''

''No. Not now. Soon. Have patience, Severus. After all...'' There was a twinkle in his eye. ''Good things come to those who wait.''

**TBC**

**A/N:** Like? Dislike? It's short but that's a prologue, right? Selene is in next chapter, which should be out tomorrow, if I get any reviews. I would absolutely love a beta for this fic, so if you're interested, review and I'll give you my e-mail and stuff. For now though, happy reading!


	2. Arrival

**A/N:** Since the first chapter was rather short given that it was only a prologue, and I got two reviews right off.. here's another!

Silver and Blue

**Chapter 1:** Arrival

A sigh escaped a young girl's lips as she sat on the swingset just outside the orphanage. She'd lived here her entire life. All eleven years of it. No family had come for her, and now no one would want someone so old. The girl spent most of her time either out here, or reading a book in her room.

She was considered an outcast here, but the bullies left her alone as well. They hadn't always, not until strange things started happening that she had no explanations for.

One time, she'd been sitting in the very spot she was now, when two of them had come over. She'd been scared, and somehow one of them, their hair had turned blue, just like that. A few boils had appeared on the other's face. While she laughed, finding it amusing, they'd run off to tell the owner, thus naming her a 'freak'.

She didn't mind though. She liked the peace and quiet of being alone, although some company would be nice every now and then.

What did she know about herself, you might ask? Not much. She knew of herself as Selene Snape. An old man with a long beard and a young woman with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes (her mother, she'd been told), had dropped her off here long ago. There was no explanation of why (the mother looked devastated), just that times were troubled. The two had never been seen again.

"Miss Snape?"

Startled from her thoughts, Selene blinked and looked up, recognizing one of the younger girls of the orphanage. She frowned then. The girl was staying a good distance away, like she was afraid.

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Ewing would like to see you."

Selene stood. Mrs. Ewing was the owner of the orphanage. While she could be friendly at times, it wasn't wise to keep her waiting. So, she quickly rushed off inside, muttering a thank you to the girl.

Long black hair flew behind her in the wind as she ran. She had dark, onyx eyes that matched the color of her fathers. On this summer day, she wore a baby blue short sleeved shirt, along with a pair of jeans. Both looked a bit torn and old, some small stains on the shirt, but Selene didn't mind. She liked them best.

She ran through the entrance door, just in time. She saw Mrs. Ewing, an elderly woman in her early 70's, standing with two men. One of them she felt like she should know. He was young, had short dark (and a bit greasy) hair, and onyx eyes. He wore a pair of strange dark robes, as he stood next to the other man. This man looked exactly like the one she'd been told about. He had a long beard, strange robes as well as a twinkle in his eye that possibly unnerved her a little bit.

"Ah, Miss Snape," Mrs. Ewing turned to her then as she walked in, panting a little. Both men turned to the young girl. The elder smiled, the other's expression didn't turn at all, though it was much different on the inside.

Despite not having inherited any of her mother's looks, Severus saw so much of her in the young girl. So much so that to describe with words would be too much.

"Hello, Miss Snape," the elder man said calmly as he stepped over to her, shaking her hand, which she of course did, a bit hesitantly. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, and this here is my companion, Severus. We would like to have a word with you, on a few private matters, if you have the time."

"O-Of course!" She took her eyes away from the younger man next to him, and nodded. "I've got nothing but time."

"Good. Shall we then, Severus?"

* * *

><p>"S-So... let me start from the beginning," Selene began, sitting on the bed in her small room. It didn't have much: a bed for one, a desk, window and closet. The walls were all a plain white. "You're Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of a school of.. magic. Magic/. And you're saying I'm a witch."

"Yes, that's correct," the headmaster said calmly, sitting in the chair across from her that was at her desk. Severus remained in the doorway. "Go on."

"This is a school that you're inviting me to, because I'm a witch," she said, pointing to herself for emphasis. "That's why these strange things have been happening around me. I'll learn to better control all that." At the headmaster's nod, she continued.

"My parents both went there," she said quietly. My mother was a..." she thought for a moment on the correct term. "Muggleborn. A woman named Lily.'' At that, a pained look crossed the Potions Master's face, but only for a few seconds. "And... my father is, standing," she swallowed. "Right there."

"Severus?"

The younger man tensed, and standing, he was only starting to take a step towards Selene, when she took off out of the room. Albus frowned, twinkle in his eye gone. Severus was looking back to where she'd run off, watching even until he could see no more.

"Give her time, Severus. It is a lot to take in."

Severus sighed. He'd waited eleven years, he could wait a little bit longer.

**TBC**


End file.
